My Twisted Family
by rose1112
Summary: Inside story
1. Chapter 1

_"Yes, yes oh god just like that yes,"_ I never thought my life would end up like twelve years ago I was an abandoned little girl who was lucky enough to be found and now I'm a pop star going back to high school, through a love triangle, and have a sex life that puts a porn star to shame. My name is Tris Pedrad but my parents call me Raynne. 

_Twelve years ago_

I am a grown women 

Not a fucking princess 

I have an attitude, 

opinions, 

and a killer right hook 

So trust me when I say I got this shit. 

I've never had a normal childhood with my mother never really being in my life, she was always in and out of it because of her job, she never really had time for me and neither did my dad, he was a lawyer and one of the best in the business, always busy, always on the phone, always...never at home sooner or later they just stopped coming home and the next thing I knew no one was there for me I had to fend for myself. We had a maid who came along once a week to clean the house but she never knew what was really going on and pretty soon with them not coming home and the maid never for paid so she up and left. I was alone, hungry, and smelly the house was dark, I no longer had any water, or heat to keep me warm at night I didn't know where food had come from, I didn't know where heat came from, and I had no idea where light has came from but I was going to find out so I left. Only five years old I had wandered for miles on end, cars flew past me creating a breeze that felt good at the time so I continued to walk my feet were screaming at me to stop but the noise from my stomach screamed louder. It was dark and raining when I had finally stopped at a building it has a big yellow letter on top of it and inside smelled good, I seen people eating hamburgers and french fries with milkshakes and my stomach growled loudly. A bright light has blinded me and I put my hands in front of my eyes to block the light as I heard something shut and clicking coming towards me a friendly voice rang out "oh my God!". 

A women with dark wavy hair like mine came running towards me her hand landed on my cheek " Oh my God, sweaty where are your parents? It's pouring out here oh my God, you're so skinny I can see your ribs! Max! Max come quick!" my stomach growls and I look back over at the big place where the good smells are coming from a big man comes towards us and he see's me and the women he follows my gaze " when's the last time you ate," he asks. The women picks me up and I squirm trying to get out of her grip "It's ok sweetie we're going to get you some food, and some new cloths, and a bath look these are our two boys Uriah and Zeke." she pulls out a picture of her, the man, and two boys smiling I stop squirming and she smiles at me then takes me and places me in a white car. "My name's Hannah and this is my husband Max we'll take care of you." she says. "I no know my name I think it starts with a b." she smiles at me 

"How about we change it we can call you Tris." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I was taken in by Max and Hannah I've had an amazing like they treated my like one of their own and sometimes I wake up thinking I am, thinking I have the greatest people in the world taking care of me and the greatest friends this world has to offer and that's Uriah and Zeke, they are the craziest, weirdest, sexiest people I have ever met. The first day I was here they treated me like a sister they shared their toys with me, their beds, their food, their clothes, they even let me have the roof to do with as I pleased they are just so amazing the only problem is I don't see them as brothers for the last twelve years I've developed an aching pleaser in my pussy every time I see them. They are molded like Greek gods with eight packs, bulging muscles, and great looks, their eyes could make any women melt, their smiles put the sun to shame, their dimples are just too cute, and their dominant-sweet side is enough to make any women bow down to them, and you could hear the headboard banging in China and hear screams for more in Hawaii. It's just not fair, they know what that does to me and they still do it :(. But they are nothing compared to Hannah and Max when they have sex they make sure the universe knows it I swear Pluto be fucking shaking, shit they be causing Earthquakes! I remember coming home after a party with Zeke and the house was shaking along with the rest of the block. The one neighbor that we had wasn't too happy with them.

It kind of surprised me about how loud they get considering how important they are they both run important business and company's mom even runs some clubs and they were making the block shake. I mean seriously daddy runs Elijah Estates they buy homes, sell homes, they tear some of them down to make room for mommies business, and they have their own law firm in Philadelphia. Mommy runs Pedrad Pastries they have thousands of restaurants, food trucks, and buffa's plus her own wine and beer collection that has made of two-hundred fifty million dollars from every flavor she has ever made. So with her money plus all the money daddy makes we're filthy rich and it's all thanks to their companies but their success is nothing compared to our competitor Eaton Industries they have their own clothing lines, their own movies, they own six flags, and universally studious, plus their own collages, they own three islands, over twelve thousands timeshares, their own hotels everywhere mommy and daddy's business' are nothing compared to theirs, the Eaton's are constantly trying to buy ours they even went as far as to tear down one of mommies clubs and now we're in a private court case right now that the Eaton's are losing to badly. So that's why we're going to dinner with them excuses me that's why I'm going to dinner with them. They asked me to go to dinner with them only me with Marcus Eaton in his restaurant one his restaurants. Why he asked for me and me alone scares me and is beyond me of why he wants to talk to me.

"Ryanne you have two hours until you have to meet with Marcus start getting ready!" that would be Zeke making my insides twist in a knot "Alright I'm coming!" I yell back "Ryanne save your voice no screaming!" "Si Papi.". I haven't been allowed to talk for the last five hours and I've had this face mask on all damn day not to mention the messages, the hour of face cleaning, the countless salads, and a two hour shower, followed by the three hour bath soak I've been preparing for this since yesterday!

I quickly get out of the Jacuzzi and wrap a towel around my naked body and walk down to my room. I walk into my bedroom, then head towards my walk in closet and then walk towards my dress aisle yes I said aisle my closet is huge I grab a black Aubrey Off Shoulder Midi Dress then head to the heels aisle then grab my favorite pair of stilettos they're dark wine red with gold heart and key chains that cost three hundred bucks on the top of it. I walk out of the closet set them on the bed. "Tris you almost ready!" Zeke asked as he pops his head in over the last twelve years I've developed an aching pleaser in my pussy every time I see them. They are molded like Greek Gods. "Ryanne don't forget straight hair, dark makeup, nothing girly!" mommy says I bang my heel on the floor saying I got it then walk into my bathroom straighten my wavy hair then apply my makeup, I put on brown eyeshadow with black mascara red-brown lipstick and black eye pencil then some blush.

I walk in a line then head downstairs to the car that Marcus sent for me he's been waiting for the last thirty minutes for me he opens the door then holds out his hand for me to take I smile at him then step into the car and he closes the door. "Hello Tris or is it Ryanne?" his deep voice echoes throughout the car "Hello Marcus I thought we were meeting at your restaurant?" my voice comes out like silk and honey smooth, sweet, and delicate I'm keeping my voice steady even though I'm afraid he's not supposed to be here we're suppose to be meeting at the restaurant with hundreds of people there, hundreds of witnesses there, people who will know what happened to me. He just smiles at me "there has been a change in plans." his voice is deadly calm and two huge guys step into the car one on my left and the other on my right "Safety first." he smiles at me again and I feel the car start moving. What the hell did I just get myself into


End file.
